


Tea and kitten sweaters.

by mkhhhx



Series: KiHyungwon Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Fluff, Kihyungwon Bingo, M/M, Professors, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: In a small town, where everyone knows each other, there's nothing much entertaining to do.





	Tea and kitten sweaters.

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Holiday Shopping" square.

Hyungwon stares at the display windows, draped in his long brown coat. His laptop bag is hanging loosely from his shoulder, his hands holding half a dozen of bags and specs low on his nose. His eyes are red from the cold and the scarf tightly wrapped around his face successfully prevents his nose from falling off. Inside the bakery it’s very warm though, and the familiar smell of coffee and caramel pleasantly fills his nostrils.

“A caramel macchiato?” The smiley owner approaches him from behind the counter. Hyungwon nods eagerly, muttering a good morning but keeps his gaze fixed on the sweets and pastries. He’s knows each and every one is delicious.

Kihyun senses his failed decision making and comes to his aid.

“The apple pie is really fresh” he tells Hyungwon, “and the cookies are still warm from the over.” Hyungwon decides to just take both, a plate and his coffee mug set on a tray Kihyun provides.

His favorite table at the corner of the small shop is empty so he gets comfortable, setting his laptop in front of him.

It’s snowing outside, so there aren’t so many people around, these days between Christmas and New Year feeling way slower than the rest of the year, at least for Hyungwon.

He manages to stay focused and work for a while, the little bell above the bakery’s door ringing every now and then, soft jazz instrumentals of holiday songs filling the room. He’s not sure how much time has passed before someone pulls the chair across from him and sits.

“Working even on holidays? I thought the university is closed.” Kihyun is holding a mug of steaming tea, blowing on the surface.

“I have to grade some papers” Hyungwon turns the screen so Kihyun can see a document, filled with red notes from Hyungwon, “my students can be so dumb”. It was a simple essay on ancient Egyptian agriculture, but apparently his third year college students didn’t know much about it. Despite Hyungwon focusing on said matter for three whole lectures. He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose.

“You know your students are here crying about your assignments more often than not, huh?” Kihyun laughs, taking the first proper sip of his tea.

“That’s…” Hyungwon shuts his laptop, “really not my problem.” They should have been prepared for a lot of searching and writing when choosing a history degree.

“Mhm” Kihyun hums, lips turning upwards. He can’t complain, because having one of the bakeries closer to campus, he makes a lot of money out of Hyungwon’s students being desperate for caffeine in strange hours, usually less than half a day before their deadlines.

 Hyungwon should be taking credit for a good part of Kihyun’s income, honestly.

“So what did you buy?” Kihyun asks, peeking at the bags on Hyungwon’s feet.

“You know, just some stuff I found on discount.” Hyungwon gives Kihyun his best smile, opening the first of the bags.

“Two new scarves Hyungwon, really?” Kihyun takes the grey cashmere between his fingers, “you have so many already.”

“You know I like scarves!” Hyungwon defends himself, “I get cold easily.” He has even dedicated a special place in his wardrobe only to his scarves and ties. Kihyun constantly complains about them multiplying.

“And what’s at the other bags?” Kihyun braces himself. He could whine, but he can’t. Not while Hyungwon makes enough money to double his scarf collection every year and still be taking Kihyun out at expensive restaurants every other week.

Hyungwon shoves his hand in a bag to take out a small Santa Claus figure. Then some reindeer shaped lights. Little angels and stars. Kihyun judges him. Their Christmas tree doesn’t have any more space. Or the rest of their living room, for the matter. Hyungwon is somewhat of a hoarder.

“And this” Hyungwon opens the last bag, “for you” he smiles and Kihyun kinda melts with the oversized sweater with the kittens Hyungwon takes out of the bag. Kihyun had a similar one, until their puppy ripped it to pieces a few months ago. Hyungwon had promised to find him a new one, but Kihyun didn’t really think he’d manage.

“Did you find that at some thrift store?” Kihyun asks, holding the sweater against his chest, taking in the lightly dusty smell.

“Yup” Hyungwon says, “was searching for hours.”

“So you’re now in a hurry to grade reports cause you were at the thrift store looking for kitten sweaters?” Kihyun laughs and folds the sweater before he puts it back in its bag.

“Pretty much.” Hyungwon pouts, probably feeling his effort isn’t as appreciated as it should. And Kihyun would kiss him, only if they weren’t at public, and also in the bakery he owns.

The store bell rings and a figure steps inside, shaking the snow off their shoulders. Kihyun recognizes her because she’s one of his regulars. Hyungwon does too, because she is one of his students. Everyone knows each other in their small town. She looks at them, sitting too close at each other for a moment before Kihyun gets up and behind the counter, putting his apron on to take her order.

Hyungwon is sure that someday someone, one of his coworkers or students who get their coffee from that place every day will figure it out. That the black and silver rings adoring Kihyun’s and Hyungwon’s fingers are completely the same.

But for now, Kihyun makes a warm coffee for the girl, gives her a couple cinnamon biscuits too because she “shouldn’t have coffee on an empty stomach” and Hyungwon greets her happily, offering to help if needed with her project for another class she has.

Kihyun watches them, walking in and out from the kitchen to bake more batches of cookies and making himself more tea. Moving at the town his husband was offered a teaching job and betting on when their social circle will realize they are married while not making it apparent was their prime source of entertainment these days.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
